


Unrestrained Love

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: During a day at the beach, Natsu's little antics turn into a whole lot more for both dragon slayer and celestial mage, in this NaLu lemon oneshot. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised! Read and review!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to all those in the Fairy Tail fandom…and especially to those who are NaLu fans! I've always wanted to do another FT lemon that involves another one of my most favourite pairings of that series…Natsu and Lucy, of course! For this one that you're about to read, the story is mainly based on a short fan-comic that I read recently, in which it involves this particular couple—and yes, it was quite smutty as well. You'll probably know this, too, from the dialogue that goes on in this lemon! Anyway, with all that being mentioned, enjoy this lemon one-shot!

The rays of the sun pierced through azure skies brightly, reflecting off the waters that were of a deeper blue, while the waves of the water crashed lightly onto the sandy terrain. A gentle breeze of the winds had made the lush palm trees and other foliage sway back and forth, serenely through the air. Some metres away from the waters and elsewhere, there was a line of footprints carved into the grains of sand, leaving a trail that spanned for several metres. There were two sets of footprints; one large set belonging to that of a male, and one small set right close to it belonging to that of a female. The trail of footprints had led a path around a few rock emplacements and trees, before it had finally ended before the entrance of a small wooden shed. There was lively laughter coming from beyond the door of the shed, just as it was closed shut with a pull.

Inside the shed, the lively laughter continued for another brief moment. One of those occupying the shed had given out a loud, boisterous chuckle, while the other had given out small, feminine giggles that accompanied those lively chuckles.

" _Heh-heh-heh_!" The young, pink-haired dragon slayer chuckled, remarking boastfully upon his latest, mischievous escapade. " _'Brain Freeze'_ wouldn't know what happened to his ball…"

Joining him inside the shed, was a blonde female at about the same age as him, who also shared his humor.

The blonde celestial mage finished her laugh, raising her eyebrow at him, as she held the large beach ball below. "And I wonder why am I dragged into this scheme again?"

Lucy Heartfilia could only remember what had happened in the moments before they had ended up here, in this place. They were all on a little vacation away from the guild, where most of the guild members would relax and have some fun at the beaches, during the warm, summery day. As Lucy continued to recall in her mind, it was one of Natsu Dragneel's tricks that he wanted to pull on his esteemed 'rival'/friend, who required her to actually take part in it. Despite her initial reluctance to his ideas, the blonde mage decided to go with what he was doing. Before she knew it, she was running with the ball, along with Natsu close ahead of her. She could faintly recall during that moment, his large hand holding her smaller one, lightly pulling her close to him as they dashed towards the shed.

A smile widened on her face, as she reflected upon that moment by herself, her cheeks lightly dusted with crimson at the thought. Lucy then brought her focus towards the pink-haired dragon slayer, who had already taken the beach ball away from her, during that moment of reminiscence. Natsu was busy locating for a spot around the shed indoors, to stow the beach ball somewhere else. As he did, Lucy's thoughts transitioned from reminiscing those moments, to those of the dragon slayer standing right before her eyes.

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had expressed her true feelings towards him, and Natsu actually having returned those feelings, having expressed his own to her just afterward. They had started out as friends who had cared for each other in their adventures with the guild throughout the years, and it was only a matter of time before they had entered a whole new level in their relationship with one another. Of course, they tried to keep this kind of relationship a secret to everyone else, including those of their own guild. They went out on dates, shared their profound feelings for each other with kisses and hugs, all the while as they kept their relationship together as much as they could, from everybody knowing about it. As Lucy kept pondering about it, for every moment, and every time they spent together, she had been bottling different kinds of feelings for Natsu, up until now. _Way more different_ than the time before, when she had just been guild-mates with him. And it was quite the same for Natsu, she thought.

Her eyes glanced particularly upon him, as he finally found a place inside the shed to put away the large ball he had been holding for some time. From top to bottom, she could see how well-built he physically was. Bulging biceps, a well-chiselled chest, abdominals she would like to dig her fingers onto them, and being well-muscular all around. Lucy peered at the only attire he wore for their day at the beach, where they were supposed to relax and have fun with the others, a fiery-red pair of swimming trunks that matched his personality, extending down closer to his knees. She enjoyed the view of those shorts clinging somewhat to his glutes, which had conjured up, in turn, thoughts about the size of his appendage between his legs that had aroused her.

Looking away from the dragon slayer, the celestial mage scanned the entire indoors of the shed around her. Despite its small exterior appearance, the wooden shed was large enough to fit in more than two people—up to a maximum of five, probably. There were already a small number of items that were stored inside the shed, before they arrived there. Toolboxes, surfboards, bottles, fishing equipment, and the like. They all seemed like pretty standard uses for something as much as a shed, in terms of storage. But somewhere in the depths of her mind, the blonde female had thought of taking their relationship to _another_ whole new level, desperately needing in her thoughts to satisfy those kinds of desires that popped up lately. _Carnal ones_ , to be exact.

And she needed to satisfy them, _here_ , in this place she considered to be just intimate for them _._

Having settled the ball against a free corner of the shed inside, Natsu made sure it hadn't moved as he placed it down, before he started to turn towards the blonde mage after hearing her clear her throat, to get his attention.

Lucy sat on her knees, positioning herself suggestively towards him, wrapping her arms around herself to push them against her breasts. "H-hey, now that we're here, alone by ourselves," she told him in a quiet tone of voice, with a hint of lasciviousness, before pausing a little awkwardly. "I was wondering if you want to try _'that'_ with me, Natsu," she pleaded, seemingly bashful. "As long as it's you…please?"

Natsu raised both eyebrows as he stared at her, having also sat on his own knees. His eyes widened, as he held his breath upon seeing her in that position. In his eyes, Lucy was really beautiful. He could see her bright-yellow hair, with one side tied up in a ponytail, held by a light-purple cloth that formed into a ribbon. Within her gorgeous facial features, her honey-brown irises shone brightly in the light from the cracks made by the wooden construction of the shed. Then his eyes travelled further downward. She was in one of her various two-piece swimsuit sets that covered some of her light skin that was slightly-tanned from being exposed to the sun. Lucy had worn a bikini top that was of a silvery trim outline, with a sea-green, heart-shaped pattern on both cups of the brassiere, the outlines of the shapes extending out in colours of pastel purple and pink. Likewise, her string spandex panties were of similar colours, with only one heart-shaped pattern positioned in the center.

What had really caught his attention, however, was her more…exotic features. Having caught the sight of her cleavage that deepened, the more she hugged her own arms against her breasts, Natsu swallowed hard to himself. There had been more than a few times when he had been out together with Lucy and Happy, taking part in missions that required the blonde mage to attract their enemies, with her unique properties (albeit unsuccessfully). It had occurred to the dragon slayer about her natural, voluptuous appearance, and how much it had attracted him over the time he spent together with her, especially during the day they both had their time off to spend at the beach, earlier. Large and perky breasts, a skinny waist, wide hips, thick thighs, complete with shapely-sleek legs…she was _deliciously curvy_ and well-rounded all over, in other words.

Natsu raised his eyebrows at her, trying his best to keep his composure. " _E-eh?_ Ah, I don't know." He turned away from the blonde, ruffling the back of his wild and spiky salmon-pink hair, before shifting his gaze back towards her. "You sure it's okay, Lucy?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at him, in response, before her lips creased into a reassuring smile. "It's alright," she told him, having taken notice of the slight blush across his face. "I still can't believe you've become really nervous over this."

The pink-haired mage released his breath quietly, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Lucy giggled at him, just as Natsu moved himself closer to her, until he was just a few inches away from the blonde. He then leaned towards her, their faces now only a few centimetres apart from meeting each other's. Lucy gazed deeply into his eyes, his irises of hazel rimmed with green, as she placed a hand softly onto his broadened shoulder.

"Just relax," she whispered with a sincere smile.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah…"

Both of them then slowly leaned in to kiss, Lucy brining her hands to lay her fingertips on his face. Muffled moans were let out from the two, as they locked their lips with one another, sharing a deep kiss that both were enjoying. The kiss eventually became more intense, as they clashed tongues whilst slanting their lips over the other's. Lucy took in his aggressive lip-lock, responding with her own strength in the kiss. It had made her feel more aroused in the piths of her body, but, in her mind, it felt pretty nice to have her guild-mate/lover of more than a couple years to take part in such a heated, intimate activity with her. For Natsu, however, it had felt very differently for him to be in such a situation like this. A lot was going through his mind as he continued kissing her, and the whole sensation felt pretty weird for this one time he was having with Lucy. It had also made him feel quite a stirring in his loins, certainly from the amount of blood that started to pool down toward that particular area below.

The kiss lasted for more than a few minutes, before both had broken away from each other, Natsu having left his fingers underneath her chin to gently tip her head upward. A loud moan escaped from Lucy, as she pulled away from him. A long string of saliva bowed out from the tips of their tongues, as they separated from each other, before breaking apart completely. Both of them had panted raggedly, trying to catch their breaths.

Natsu felt his own body heat up by a significant amount, as he gradually slowed the pace of his breaths. "Lucy," he breathed out huskily. "I feel strange, all of a sudden…"

Lucy opened up one eye, as she also slowly controlled the pace of her breaths. "That's actually fine, Natsu," she smiled. "I also feel _'strange'_ too…but that's normal, anyway."

Both of them then rose up onto their feet, Natsu having peered down at her well-endowed bosom as they got themselves up. Lucy took great notice of that, and started to blush a little bit more at the sight, turning her eyes away from him. She only returned her focus towards him again, when she heard him call her name.

"Um, Lucy," Natsu stumbled in his words, as he continued to stare at her buxom chest, not being sure what to do next. "C-can I?"

The celestial mage quickly answered him with a slight stutter, before he could finish what he was going to say. "Y-yeah, sure you can, Natsu!" She flashed a bright smile. "Go ahead."

Natsu gave a short nod to her, before he took Lucy to the closest wall in the shed. The bikini-clad blonde stood right in front of the dragon slayer, her back facing directly towards him. With his own back against the wall, Natsu brought his arms around the narrow waist of the young female, gently pulling her flush against his own front. He then brought his palms to latch onto her large mounds, securing his fingers onto the supple mounds of flesh, feeling them through the material of her bikini top. A series of delighted moans escaped from Lucy, as she took in that wonderful sensation of his warmed hands that were all over her peaks. In his mind, as he fondled both of them around, her breasts had really felt somewhat heavy, but they were softer and bountiful than he originally thought. He could feel some of the flesh starting to overflow through the gaps made in-between his fingers, that unique feeling of fondling those breasts had sent quite a whirl inside the dragon slayer's head.

" _Ah!_ " Lucy squeaked, as she felt his fingertips dig suddenly into her skin, before admonishing him. "Go a bit easy on me…don't just grab them so quickly!"

Natsu quickly apologized, looking away from her, as he continued to grope and squeeze her mounds. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Sweat had built up all around his body already, but Natsu kept on with his ministrations. He felt her nipples become more pebbled by running his fingers over them, through her bikini top. "I keep getting hot around you," he revealed, slowly picking up his breaths. "It makes my head dizzy. It's your fault you always look so hot…"

Lucy moaned delightfully at his repeated actions, her moans stirring that entirely different force inside of Natsu. To the dragon slayer's ears, those were pretty much the sounds of approval he needed to hear from her. The pink-haired male then thought of what he wanted to do next.

" _Nyah!_ " Lucy cried out, biting her lip, as she felt him make deep kisses around her shoulder. The muscled mage had left a few hickeys around her shoulder, and the side of her neck. "Natsu! You're so greedy like a little child!"

Natsu chuckled inwardly to himself, taking her words as a compliment, just before he had managed to sneak his hands beneath her spandex top. The buxom blonde had moaned loudly at every teasing touch and squeeze of her breasts from him, her breathing having hitched again.

" _Y-yes, Natsu!_ " She moaned, shamelessly. " _That's it…_ "

Natsu could really feel the wholesomeness of those lumps of flesh this time, his fingers actually making contact with the bare skin of the very soft mounds. He could then feel the puckered-up buds that were fully hardened to the touch, squeezing her nipples by pinching his fingers around them, causing Lucy to cry out even louder than she had before. In fact, the surging sensation was so much for Lucy, her body had started to respond quite sensitively to every stimulation he gave her. The celestial mage started to grind herself against Natsu, moving involuntarily, and causing the dragon slayer to struggle and keep up with her.

Nearly losing his balance from her own movements, Natsu did his best to keep his balance by leaning his back against the wooden boards of the wall, his knees bent down. He sat up as straight as he could whilst supporting Lucy onto him, who was now seated onto his lap. Natsu increased the intensity of his ministrations, which resulted in Lucy grinding and rocking harder against him. Heat had already built up a lot within his body, but it was a different kind of heat he had experienced than when he had taken on his opponents, during fights. And it had certainly didn't come from the warm, summery weather, too. He could then feel something shift within his fiery-red boxer shorts, his appendage in-between his thighs.

" _Ah!_ " Natsu choked out a yelp, as he felt it become harder and more erect.

" _Oh!_ " Lucy gasped, as she felt the large bulge within his shorts having tented up against her string briefs, looking down in fascination to see it make contact with her panties.

Her entire body shuddered at that particular feeling. She could feel herself become wet at those very sensations she had been experiencing with Natsu, the clear fluids of her arousal having already leaked out of her entrance.

"It looks like your _'little dragon'_ is getting excited too," the blonde beauty deviously remarked, becoming sultrier in her tone of voice, and in the narrowed expression of her eyes. "Shall we let it out?"

Lucy then heard an audible groan from Natsu right behind her, as she brought her legs together. This was just before she grinded herself back and forth, teasingly, against the large tent that pitched up on his shorts. Right away, the pink-haired mage could feel her briefs, having been damp from her arousal, make repeated contact with his fully-erect manhood from beyond his shorts. He clenched his teeth as he felt his member twitch with excitement, breathing heavily along with Lucy.

"L-Lucy…wait," Natsu groaned out, "don't…"

The dragon slayer hissed out a curse and moaned, having felt her ground her dampened panties against his manhood, mid-grind.

"' _Don't'_ , what? … _Natsu?_ " Lucy teased him seductively, also letting out a moan of pleasure, as she continued her own ministrations on him.

Natsu cursed quietly to himself again. _'Damn it!'_ was the thought in his mind. She was now full-on teasing him, big time! He could feel himself about to lose every bit of restraint he had, on top of trying to keep his own balance, as his body began trembling. If he wasn't able to stop her from doing this to him, he swore he would unload himself very quickly. As Lucy kept grinding onto him, Natsu seized the opportunity to find the knots that held together her bikini top. The pink-haired male wrapped an arm around her, causing her to stop those very movements. He then surprised her by slanting his lips over hers, as soon as she turned her head around.

Lucy moved her arm to feel and stroke his untamed, spiky pink hair, as they shared a brief kiss. In the midst of the brief kiss, Natsu had himself and Lucy move off of the wall, and toward another area inside the shed. With one arm still wrapped around her waist, the fiery dragon slayer used his other arm to reach towards where those knots were. With impatient motions, Natsu's fingers managed to undo the top knot, and then the remaining knot that held her top together.

It was at this point that Lucy could feel that bra top fall apart in front of her.

The celestial mage let out a surprised gasp. " _Natsu—_ "

In one motion, Natsu had peeled off the article of clothing from her, and tossed it away into a corner of the shed. He then slid his fingers down towards where her bikini briefs were, rubbing the tips of his fingers against her entrance through those briefs. Lucy cried out and panted, as Natsu gave another few love bites against her other shoulder, long neglected for his attention. Having teased her with a few rubs against her entrance, Natsu pulled away his fingers for a second, before diving them beneath her briefs. Lucy squealed out loudly, as she felt his fingers spread apart and enter her, one finger joined with the other.

" _Oh, yes,_ " Lucy cried out. " _Oh…yes, Natsu!_ "

The dragon slayer smirked devilishly, as he continued to pump those fingers in and out of her, earning him those moans from the blonde female right in front of him. She cried out again, as she could feel another surge of pleasure shoot through her. Her body started to give out a little bit, from having to be on her feet for long. Lucy then slowly pulled away from the pink-haired male, collapsing gently onto her hands and knees, as she caught her breath again.

Natsu grinned to himself, baring his fangs, as soon as he saw her in this position before him. This was the perfect opportunity to relieve himself of his arousal, which had already been pent-up from their ministrations with one another, and was ready to release at any moment.

In less time taken, the dragon slayer tugged at the hem of his shorts, pulling them down to his feet, before kicking them aside to another corner. Natsu then got onto his knees, placing his hands firmly onto Lucy's hips, catching her attention as he did.

"I can't hold it any longer, Lucy!" He growled, feeling himself pulsate angrily. "My _'dragon'_ is already throbbing!"

Lucy could then feel him tug her panties down as low as they could, having then felt an intense warmth for a brief second, as Natsu cut through the strings of her briefs by spouting small flames from his fingertips.

" _H-hey! Natsu!_ " She turned around to glare at him, as he peeled away at the dismantled briefs, throwing them aside. "You better find us a well-paying job, since I'll need to buy a new swimsuit set!" The blonde beauty then turned back, with a teasing smirk on her face. "You really can be so mischievous."

His engorged phallus at full-mast, Natsu positioned the tip of its head towards the moistened nether-lips of her entrance with one hand, rubbing the tip against her cleft a few times. Lucy released a sharp moan as she felt him stroke the head of his member, back and forth onto her wet folds, her body desperately aching for the dragon slayer to enter completely. Natsu looked at the blonde's face closely, as she turned it halfway to meet his stare, having paused his movements to await that signal from her. With a subtle nod of her head, he proceeded to slowly push through into her vaginal recesses. A few moans escaped from the buxom blonde, as she felt his shaft enter her by the inch, increasing in pitch the further he went. She then cried out and closed her eyes shut, when Natsu had made a quick jerk of his hips, completely filling her love canal.

The pink-haired male gasped as he took in every sensation that overwhelmed his senses. She had fit so well around him, having felt the wet and silky warmth of her walls becoming so snug, so perfectly. To him, it was exhilarating.

It was likewise for the sensation that Lucy was experiencing, as she opened her eyes widely at it. Never been before she had felt so filled up entirely, by something as much as her lover's manhood. She could feel every inch of his long and thick member, it sent a whole new thrill through every nerve of her body. A couple of soft mewls broke out from her, as her inner walls coiled lightly around him.

Natsu hissed and clenched his teeth at the feeling of those vaginal recesses tightening around his shaft, already being very sensitive to the contact. He slowly pulled away, before thrusting back in, repeating those movements to gradually settle into his rhythm at such a pace.

"Yes, Natsu," Lucy moaned. "That's it, give me more…"

She continued to take a lot in the pleasure they both shared, as his hands kept a firm grip on her curves. Drops of sweat ran down both of their bodies, as Natsu started to pick up his pace, panting roughly while rocking his hips against her. He suppressed a groan, upon feeling those very inner muscles surrounding him clench and unclench, every time the tip of his member reached further. Lucy cried out again and again, her large breasts swaying back and forth from the dragon slayer's thrusts that picked up in intensity.

" _Aaahhn!_ " The blonde beauty had keened away. "More, Natsu! _Harder!_ "

Natsu complied with a grunt, pushing in and out of her at an increased pace, and with fierce intensity. All of this pleasure he received had stoked the flames even higher in his own body, fanning them even further as it spiraled wildly out of control. It was similar for the blonde female he had been thrusting into, the sheer amount of ecstasy had filled her mind, and the ball of energy building up inside of her that was ready to explode, as soon as it became too much. Lucy maintained on her hands and knees, having leaned further downward, to allow Natsu to angle his thrusts into her. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed through the interior of the shed. Natsu's palms slipped down from her hips, to rest them onto the finely-rounded curves of her ass, fingers tightly latched onto her pliant flesh.

Eventually, the pleasure started to become too much for the both of them, as Natsu felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine that became sharper and intense. He leaned in further to angle his thrusts more, allowing him to reach more into her love canal, pounding away at her at this point. Grunts and groans sounded away from the dragon slayer as he kept away at the pace he was going, his noises of pleasure being drowned by the louder moans and squeals from the blonde celestial mage just below him.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out, having closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as he could feel himself about to hit his climactic point. "I-It feels too good! _I'm gonna—_ "

The blonde female cried out, also having closed her eyes in the bliss that engulfed her senses. " _Me too, Natsu!_ "

Natsu drove his shaft in and out of her a few more times, before plunging it in on a hard thrust. An orgasmic cry of euphoria escaped Lucy as she arched her back, throwing her head upward. The pink-haired dragon slayer released a couple of prolonged, strained growls, having felt her vaginal walls clench around his phallus as tightly as it could. Natsu held himself back, as best as he could, from releasing his whole essence inside of Lucy. Having just noticed her starting to calm down from her own high that she had already reached, Natsu continued his thrusts for another few, before completely pulling out of her in a flash.

Lucy yelped loudly in embarrassment, a streak of crimson across her face, as she felt him release his seminal fluids all over her lower back. Natsu grunted and groaned, as he positioned the head of his cock against just above her ass, wildly spilling strings of thick and iridescent-white cum onto her skin. Both of them panted very raggedly, as Lucy collapsed onto the wooden floor, on her stomach, feeling the dragon slayer's warm bodily fluids pooling all around her lower back.

Natsu fell onto his back as he continued to catch his breath, wiping the sweat off from his forehead with an arm, before propping himself back up to sit with his legs spread out. The pink-haired male was quite surprised to see his phallus, slick and coated with both of their fluids, still become somewhat hardened. He then peered closely at Lucy right in front of him, still on her stomach and also recovering from her climax. His gaze was directed at the mess he had made all over the blonde's lower back, watching some of his semen dribble down her body from there, as well as some of it having trailed down those fine curves of her ass. He could definitely know for sure that this kind of sight had made his shaft become more hardened and erect again.

" _Hah_ ," he panted, drops of sweat running down his face, having left feeling insatiate. "Lucy… _I'm still_ …"

A confused murmur was let out from the blonde, her honey-brown eyes half-lidded, as Lucy was still caught in the daze that lingered after her climax. The young female's eyes suddenly widened up, as she felt Natsu quickly flip her around, and shifted her body to settle at another open area of the shed that was close by. Lucy cried out in ecstasy again, as she felt him plunge into her love canal without a second thought.

Natsu growled as he situated himself onto his knees again, spreading apart Lucy's shapely legs as wide as possible, and rocking his hips back and forth at a hastened pace. All this had earned him the moans and cries from the busty celestial mage he was thrusting into, who had arched her back and took in the renewed pleasure that surged through her spine. Taking hold of her legs, the pink-haired dragon slayer looked down to see that Lucy was enjoying these sensations as much as he was, the blonde's head having dropped back while he pounded into her. His eyes then fell to her large breasts that bounced with every thrust, those perky mounds heaving and dropping having left Natsu in quite a hypnotic trance, the fiery male wanting to caress them again.

With one hand on a shapely leg, Natsu directed his other hand onto one of her mounds, his fingers digging in to that soft and supple flesh as he continued to thrust into Lucy. A sharp cry escaped the blonde beauty, having felt him knead her breast with passionate touches all over it, throwing her head up for her eyes to meet his. She could see the dragon slayer close his eyes to take in the moment of bliss that dominated him, Natsu clenching his jaw a bit while he huffed loudly, before throwing his head back to release a boisterous groan that became arisen from her snug insides narrowing around him.

" _HAH!_ " He cried out, his hand now firmly latching onto her other breast, Natsu driving his hips into hers as intensely as he can. " _Lucy!_ I just feel like… _I can't stop now!_ "

Lucy gave him a weary smile, closing her eyes, her arms having raised to wrap her hands around his hair and neck. "I'm so glad you really want me badly, Natsu!"

"Yeah!" Natsu moaned, feeling her walls loosen and tighten all over his shaft. " _It's so good!_ "

The young dragon slayer then leaned himself forward to gently kiss Lucy on the lips, his hands having moved over to clutch around her waist. He could feel her raise her legs up, skimming them over his sides, before wrapping them around his hips. Releasing his own lips from hers, Natsu lowered his head to leave a few small marks on the front of her neck, before his gaze had met her bosom. Lucy keened about and threw her head left and right, her body writhing at the pink-haired male wrapping his lips onto a breast, Natsu tracing his tongue around the puckered nipple. Switching to another breast, Natsu kept up the same ministrations, before he pulled himself away to trail his tongue onto the swells of her mounds.

" _Ahn!_ " Lucy wailed, feeling him on her breasts and inside her love canal at the same time. "So good! Ngh…more, Natsu! _Ah!_ "

Her hands moved over to the muscular ridges of his back, where the nails of her fingers had scored against his skin upon being dragged down, leaving red welts on his body. It had also been a signal by instinct for Natsu to heighten the pace of his thrusts, becoming more wild and intense than ever. Natsu groaned and grunted as he continued to rock his hips, driving into her deeper. He could feel those same sensations setting aflame of his nerves down his body, the tingles in the base of his spine becoming more frequent and severe, her inner walls starting to ensnare his cock with a vice-like grip. Lucy was, likewise, about to reach her climactic point once more, having felt the head of his phallus reach further towards her cervix, pressing onto a bundle of very sensitive nerves. She thrashed her head and shrieked, continuing to moan and call out his name, every time he gave a hard thrust of his hips.

" _Lucy!_ " He cried out loudly, feeling himself give in to completion, once more. "I'm gonna cum again! _I'M CUMMING!_ "

Lucy continued to give out moans that intensified in pitch and volume, before she released an exploding cry of sheer ecstasy, upon throwing her head back, having felt his tip make contact with those very bundle of nerves that set off her orgasm. Natsu held back a strained howl, as he felt himself unload deep into her awaiting womb in spurts, head dipping down and back hunched over. The blonde female could feel the warmth of his iridescent-white seminal fluids pool around within her abdomen, after having felt herself gush away in her own release, both their love juices mixing together in the midst of their climaxes. Both the dragon slayer and the celestial mage stayed in their positions, as the force of their orgasms had temporarily paralyzed each part of their bodies, only lasting for a few short moments.

Natsu was finally the first one to regain his senses, as he slowly collapsed on top of Lucy, being sure that his large frame hadn't pinned and crushed over her smaller size. Both of them panted raggedly as they haltingly recovered from reaching their peaks. Lucy broke open a wide and serene smile of satisfaction, releasing a weary, yet fully-satiated sigh, having felt his chest press up against her breasts. The blonde ran her hands across his heaving back, before moving one of them to lightly stroke and tousle his pink, spiky hair. She took in his thick, musky scent, as she buried her face against the side of his neck, wrapping her embracing arms around him, once more. Having found some of the energy to move freely, Natsu steadily pulled away from Lucy, before pulling himself out of her entirely. The celestial mage let out a disappointed groan quietly, as she felt him pull out from her entrance.

The pink-haired dragon slayer fell onto his side, close beside her, as they picked their breathing back up.

Natsu breathed out, remarking. "That was…"

"Quite wonderful," she finished his remark, panting quietly.

Lucy and Natsu both turned their heads to stare at each other in the eyes, gazing deeply at the orbs of one another. Both of them blinked for a few seconds, before they broke out in laughter. They had then leaned in to share a searing and deep, passionate kiss that they savoured for more than a brief moment. Lucy could feel their love juices already leaking out from her vaginal entrance in thick globs, some of it having ran down her inner thighs.

She had broken away from the kiss, moaning quietly. " _I love you, Natsu…_ "

Natsu also pulled away from her, murmuring in the same tranquil tone as her. " _I love you, too…Lucy…_ "

* * *

It was just a short matter of time later that Natsu had encountered a couple of familiar figures, once he stepped outside of the shed. Standing before him was the iron dragon slayer, with the blue-haired solid-script mage accompanying the taller male with the long and dark mane. The unexpected nature of the encounter was indicated by the incredulous expression given by the pink-haired male, his eyes widened with such surprise. It became apparent to Natsu that the both of them had been sent by the other guild members to locate him and Lucy. In his fiery-red shorts, Natsu attempted to explain as best as he could to them, rather awkwardly, about what had happened earlier. Unfortunately, neither Gajeel nor Levy had been easily convinced by whatever words that were coming out of the pink-haired male.

Gajeel frowned as he sniffed, his dragon senses having picked up a sweet, feminine scent emanating from Natsu. "You smell funny, Salamander."

"Oh, come on, Natsu," Levy groaned, refuting Natsu's accounts of what happened. "I saw you and Lucy ran off with the ball…"

Natsu sheepishly laughed. " _Ehe-he-he_ …well, to be really honest with you," he explained nervously, only to pause for a few seconds, trying to come up with a good explanation. " _It was all Lucy's idea!_ She still has the ball, and something had gone wrong with her swimsuit…"

He then suddenly heard an angry roar escape from within the shed that was a very short distance behind him, a few wooden boards being blown away from the structure by the force of the outburst, the roar having belonged to that of the blonde celestial mage. " _ **NATSU!**_ "

Inside the shed, Lucy remained there, standing, with an indignant pout on her face. The only article of clothing she could find to cover up her bare body, was none other than Natsu's long scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed what's now my very first NaLu lemon! If you really liked this smutty one-shot, feel free to leave a comment, or a kudos! Until then, stay tuned for more.


End file.
